


Prompt: Things you said too quietly

by depugnare



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Drabbles [21]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Domestic, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: Neither of them are quiet men.





	Prompt: Things you said too quietly

Neither of them are quiet men.

Thomas can talk and talk and talk, even more than Silver in the middle of some far fetched story. Can debate for hours.

It’s partly why Flint loves him.

Silver is quieter these days, verbally, but he clatters around the house on a new peg leg that Thomas had paid a frightening amount of money for. Is always rummaging around through crates and rearranging the crockery, like he doesn’t quite know what to do with a home now that he has one.

It’s partly why Flint loves him too.

So it comes as no surprise that one day they’re bickering over a new set of dishes that Thomas bought while he was away in Boston.

“They’re hideous,” Silver says, peering into the basket where the plates and dishes are tucked away, wrapped in cloth.

He has a jarringly orange plate in his hand and Thomas looks scandalized at the very suggestion.

“These are all the rage!” he protests. “Gone are the days of flowery porcelain. We have to keep up with the times.”

“For who?” Silver asks, motioning around with his free hand. “The nearest neighbors are five miles away!”

“Because it’s good to keep up with the world,” Thomas huffs, unpacking the rest of the plates.

“Even if it’s just for some fuck ugly crockery?” Silver asks, gently taking the teacups from Thomas one at a time to put on the shelf where a large, mismatched collection of them already rests.

“Even then,” Thomas says. 

They spend a moment in comfortable silence before Thomas speaks again.

“I still look at dresses, for Miranda,” he says softly. “Think that she would like a floral print or a green brocade. I used to buy them for her and I would come home with the box and though she had dozens of gowns at that point, she was still just as excited the first time I bought her one.”

Silver’s face has softened as Thomas spoke, and he reaches out to idly straighten the line of Thomas’ waistcoat.

“I bought James some ribbons for his hair too,” Thomas says, grinning. “His hair was longer back then. I don’t think he’ll ever grow it out like that again, the weather is too hot here, but he used to be very dashing.”

“He’s dashing now,” Silver says, fussing with Thomas’ cravat next. “In those coats of his. He looks remarkably proper when he wants to. Handsome.”

“Like you,” Thomas says, too quietly. Quiet enough that Silver can pretend he didn’t hear. Keeps fussing with Thomas’ clothes until Thomas tilts his chin up with his finger.

“You’re handsome too,” Thomas hums, eyes crinkling in a smile. “I’ll have to figure out some little trinket or another to buy for you in town.”

Silver flushes from the tips of his ears to the base of his throat and Thomas traces the curve of his cheek. Watches Silver lean into his touch before he sweeps his thumb across his bottom lip.

There’s a moment’s silence before Thomas leans down to kiss him. Silver hesitates before he melts against him and lets Thomas wrap his arms around him. It’s soft and warm, so very warm, and Silver sighs softly against him. Closes his eyes when Thomas pulls back, taking a moment to breathe before he looks up at Thomas.

“You don’t have to buy me anything if you kiss me like that every time you come home,” Silver says, teasing and Thomas grins. 

“I’ll kiss you as much as you like.”

“Good,” says Silver, leaning in for another one. “Because I hear someone coming in from the garden, let’s see if we can make him drop the tomatoes.”


End file.
